iNeed to Think
by ZBixby
Summary: A new event on iCarly puts Sam's feelings come in to question. And thanks to Spencer she might have to finally let her feelings out. This screams Seddie. Find out. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Guys first off I want to say thanks for reading. Now this is a complete Seddie story and I expect it to be decently long at least 10 chapters. And when I say chapter I mean it will be good sized chapters. Now the story might start a bit fast but it balances out. So please Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own this awesome show didn't you guys know that oh yea oh screw it just enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

"In 5- 4- 3- 2" A boy named Freddie said as he pointed to the two girls standing in front of the camera.

"I'm Carly," The brunette said as she looked to the blonde to her left.

"And I'm Sam," The blonde said with a big smile back to Carly.

"And we like to photodock pictures of our teacher onto the bodies of hippopotamuses," Carly said holding up a picture of their teacher Ms. Briggs.

"Actually that's a Rhinoceros," Sam said which made Freddie chuckle a little.

The show went on as normal with the girl doing various things of interest as they always did on their show. Freddie kept his eyes on Carly though as he always did laughing whenever she made the simplest of jokes. They neared the end of the show though and they knew it was time for their final segment.

"And now we will move on to a new segment of the show that we like to call, Random Question Answerer," Carly said as Freddie backed up inching to his computer.

"Actually it's a form of a Random Number Generator that instead of rolling through numbers it…." Freddie went to say but Sam put her hand up to stop him.

"Nobody cares geek, now before he explains in geektron let me explain in English, see what we will do is randomly select one of our viewers questions and we will answer it no matter how out of this world it is," Sam said, "Ok geek, roll the thing that picks a random question," she added motioning to Freddie who switched the cameras so he could work with his computer.

"Ok randomizer is rolling," Freddie said as he stepped out from behind his computer standing next to Sam and Carly. The randomizer came to a halt on a question.

"Looks like we have a question it says, 'Hi iCarly I was wondering how do you guys afford all of those amazing technical items all over the set'," Carly read looking over to Freddie, "That seems like a question in your field," she added.

"Well all of the computer stuff is mine and as for the big TV my mom and Carly's brother Spencer helped us get it but then I went in and inst" Freddie started to go on but Sam pushed him out from in front of the camera.

"Ok geek get the randomizing thingamagig rolling again," Sam said walking back to Carly's side. Freddie gave her a distasteful look before hitting the randomizer again before walking back to the girls.

"Look's like it is slowing down again, and this time the question reads, 'Hey everyone at iCarly, I was wondering does Sam have a thing for Freddie, she always picks on him and I heard that when a girl picks on a guy or vice versa they are trying to conceal their real feelings'," Carly read then looked at the two as she backed away from the two.

"What no, right Sam say I'm right please," Freddie said taking a step away from Sam already nervous that she was going to take a good smack at him.

"Yeah ew, who would like a cyber dork," Sam said hesitantly looking over at Freddie before looking back at Carly.

"Well on that um interesting note that's the end of this episode of iCarly so keep clicking and keep sending your random questions if you like seeing these two acting like this," Carly said as Freddie snapped out of his thought trance and cut the show.

"Good show guys, and what was that question about," Freddie asked looking at the two when he suddenly heard a loud FREDDIE from downstairs, "That sounds like my mom, I'll be right back," Freddie said running out the door nearly falling down in the process.

"Ok Sam spill it what was with the hesitant response," Carly questioned her best friend.

"Nothing," Sam said trying to hide her face from Carly. Ok on the outside she may always act tough and like she is just making fun of Freddie but ever since that girl Valerie went out with Freddie and tried to steal him from the web show something had been clawing at her insides.

"Sam do you actually like Freddie? Awww how cute," Carly said with a small chuckle liking the fact that she can pick on her friend so easily for once.

"I don't like him, I think, I don't know ever since that Valerie girl I'm not sure what I think, just don't tell Freddie that I'm even battling the thought, I just need to think," Sam said. To be honest with herself she was never going to think about it before but that question took her by surprise, and it was a hard thing to think about because now she thought of every time Freddie went all puppy dog from seeing Carly and that made her burn up inside. Ok this could be a problem for her. "I'll see you tomorrow," Sam said before walking out the door and past a reentering Freddie.

"My mom was trying to check if my leg hair had started to grow yet," Freddie said to Carly scratching his leg where his mom and been holding looking with a magnifying glass.

"Why does she care," Carly asked him with a weird look on her face.

"She thinks something went wrong at birth," Freddie said looking around, "I am really glad Sam isn't here right now cause she would have had something to say about that," he added looking around again.

"Well with Sam who knows," Carly said as she heard a loud FREDDIE again.

"Ooooooh not again," Freddie sighed, "Guess I'll see you tomorrow," he added as he ran out the door yelling 'Mom I don't have leg hair yet.'

Carly decided not to say anything to Freddie about Sam acting oddly, she would let Sam do some thinking before she decided to mess with either of them. As she walked downstairs she looked around for Spencer but didn't see him anywhere.

"Where's Spencer at?" Carly asked herself before walking past Spencer's latest sculpture of a giant cell phone with a man's ear attached to it as if it was stuck. "Well knowing him he's just getting more socks from Socko," she added with a laugh as she went to get food from the fridge for her dinner.

**And now for the word count--- 1,065 words for chapter 1. I can say that's pretty good for the first chapter. Expect the next chapter either tonight or by tomorrow night. And please review with Constructive Criticism it helps me get better at my writing so Peace for now. -ZBixby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I will keep my word and post the new chapter just as I said I would. I would like to thank envythorn93 for reviewing and giving me some general ideas but I didn't use all of them just some basic concepts. Now this chapter is supposed to be a bit random and jumping point of views a lot. Expect to see a lot of Sam thinking along with Carly and Freddie. I don't want to rush into the story to much because I want this to be a decent sized story. So with that in thought enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I got nothing…… Seriously. Woot Woot.**

**Chapter 2**

Sam slowly walked down the street after having left Carly's house. She was confused. More so then she had been in a long long time. Sam had always been a bit nervous when it came to the opposite sex and it always caused her to act a bit rash and unreasonable.

"God why do boys have to be so confusing," Sam said rubbing her temples as she navigated her way through a crowd. Her thoughts were wild and see didn't know what exactly was driving her so insane, "Ugh I need a bath," she said to her self.

"CAAARRRLLYYY!!!" Carly's Brother Spencer yelled as he stormed into the loft falling onto the couch in the process.

"What is it?" Carly asked hurrying out of the kitchen seeing Spencer roll off the couch and onto the floors but then getting up on his knees.

"Well if you're not that interested I guess I won't tell you," Spencer said frowning and looking away.

"Ugh fine, Oh My God Spencer what is it?" Carly asked acting as enthusiastic as possible.

"Ok you're never gonna believe what my friend Socko did," Spencer said getting off of his knees and looking at Carly with a big smile on his face.

"Is all this excitement because you got a new pair of socks?" Carly asked a little disappointed thinking that was gonna be his answer.

"No……Well yes," Spencer said pulling up his pant leg to reveal flashing orange and blue socks. "What the big surprise though is that Socko got you guys booked to do your web cast aboard the biggest cruise ship that Carnival Cruise lines has to offer and it's completely free all you have to do is do the web cast on the Friday of the cruise and you, Sam, Freddie, and me get to hang out on the cruise the rest of the time," Spencer said now nearly jumping out of his shoes in joy.

"O…..M……G…… NO WAY!" Carly said now jumping up and down with Spencer. "I have to tell Sam and Freddie," she basically yelled running for her cell phone so she could call Sam. She heard it ringing for a bit before she heard Sam's voice.

"Geez I'm in the middle of a bath why are you calling me now?" Sam asked being completely truthful. She had just sat down into a nice warm bubble bath ready to relax and just think.

"Sam you know Spencer's friend Socko?" Carly asked Sam who was playing with a bubble in her hand that wasn't holding the phone.

"Yeah the guy who gets him all those crazy socks?" Sam responded then thought for a second, "Do you think his parents named him Socko knowing he would give his friends crazy socks for a living?" she added blowing the bubbles out of her hand softly.

"I don't know probably, but anyway Socko got our Web Cast booked on the largest ship that the Carnival Cruise Line has to offer and it's completely free, and besides we only have to work one day and it's just our web cast then we get to hang out for SIX DAYS on the cruise," Carly was yelling at her friend who nearly dropped the phone.

"No way that's awesome……. Can I finish taking my bath now?" Sam asked Carly in a semi-sarcastic tone.

"Yeah I need to tell Freddie anyway," Carly told Sam who felt a slight shiver run up her spine just from hearing Freddie's name.

"Ok then see you tomorrow," Sam said who hung up and resumed playing with her bubbles. It calmed her down and she really needed some calming down. Maybe she was sick maybe that's why she was having weird thoughts about Freddie, "Yeah that has to be it," she said as she popped the bubble in her hand with the point of her pinky finger this made her giggle to herself as she sank herself into the hot water to just relax.

"FREEEEEDDIE!!" Carly yelled running out of her apartment nearly banging her head on Freddie's door but he opened it just in time.

"Wow I always knew one day you'd be screaming my name," Freddie smirked which got a quick slap from Carly.

"Now's not the time to be trying something with me, anyway we are doing iCarly on the biggest ship Carnival has to offer thanks to Spencer's friend Socko," Carly said nearly jumping up and down again.

"NO WAY……. Wait isn't Socko the guy that gets Spencer all the socks from?" Freddie asked first with the look of excitement then the look of confusion.

"Yeah same guy," Carly responded with a smirk to him.

"Do you think his parents named him Socko knowing he would give his friends crazy socks," Freddie asked basically repeating the question Sam had asked Carly earlier.

"I don't know maybe but that's the funniest thing Sam asked me that very same question," Carly added as she sat down on the couch noticing Freddie's mom was out, probably at the store, "So can you believe this about the cruise, we only have to work for one day and the rest of the time it's sun, the pool, and nonstop fun on the cruise," she added pausing for a minute, "and maybe some cute girls in bathing suits," she added.

"You're gonna be in a bathing suit???" Freddie asked, to him this was getting better by the minute. This sent him into a day dream which made him practically start drooling.

"Me and Sam and all the other girls on the ship," Carly said wanting to see what he would say about Sam in a bathing suit. She knew Sam liked Freddie there was no doubt about it but she wanted to see if Freddie had any feelings if any it could be the smallest belief Sam might be even some what attractive. Carly thought Sam and Freddie would be perfect for each other because opposites attract and there was no one more opposite then Freddie and Sam. It might have been fate that Socko had gotten them on this cruise because a devious little plan was swooning into Carly's mind.

"Sam ew," Freddie said at first before taking a second thought about the perky blonde in a bikini, it nearly had the same effect as when he daydreamed about Carly. Carly instantly noticed this and took this as enough reason to become Ms. Matchmaker.

"Riiiiiiiiight," Carly said as she stood up and walked out the door back to her loft closing the door behind her.

"Carly, wait Carly, what do you mean right," Freddie said banging on her door, "We never cam to a conclusion about Socko," he yelled in waiting for a little bit before turning around and heading back to his apartment, "I bet his parents names are Socker and Sockette," he said chuckling to himself.

Carly sat behind the computer on the main floor of the loft while Spencer worked on a sculpture behind her.

"So what is this you're making anyway?" Carly asked looking back seeing Spencer pulling out a bunch of Christmas lights.

"I'm gonna make Socko a giant sock just like the ones he gives me, but bigger," Spencer said all enthusiastic looking for more lights.

"That sounds almost as good as your giant refillable soda can," Carly said smirking as she turned back to the Carnival cruise website looking at the ship.

"I still think that would have worked if we had a very long straw," Spencer said looking up from his tangled lights that he just started to attack the tangled lights his tongue half way sticking out as he grunted and groaned trying to untangle the lights.

"That thing held 83 liters of soda it would have gone flat eventually," Carly said not even looking back as she looked at pictures of the pool deck. "So the cruise if from Wednesday to Wednesday, so we have two days then the show for an hour on Friday and then the rest is R and R," she spoke out loud to herself and Spencer.

"Yup and let me tell you I am enjoying that," Spencer said, "Who invented these so they would tangle so easily," he added now basically wrestling with the lights. Carly just shook her head as she shut down the computer.

"It's starting to get late I'm gonna head for bed, Night," Carly said to a clearly distracted Spencer. Carly stepped into the elevator and waited for it to close as her thoughts all came together on how she would make her two best friends admit the feelings they have even if they don't realize it yet. Carly knew exactly how to make Sam jealous and from their it could be a snap to make Freddie try it, maybe a flutter of her eyebrows and a soft smile and Freddie would just agree to give it a chance. "Wow I am really evil when I want to be," Carly said to herself as she stepped out of the elevator and went off to her room for much needed sleep.

"Mother I don't have leg hair yet, I don't know why I don't, I need to get some sleep," Freddie argued with his mother as he dead bolted his door shut which was his only protection from his mom. Freddie slowly got changed into his pajamas his mind buzzing with the thoughts of the upcoming iCarly cruise adventure, but to his surprise the thing that kept surfacing the most was not the image of Carly in a bikini but Sam just kept popping into his mind. After it happened a few times Freddie slapped the side of his head.

"Stop that brain, you know you like Carly, and Sam is mean to us anyway," Freddie said as he laid into his bed his mind racing as he fell asleep with a smile on his face Sam the immediate image in his mind smiling and laughing quietly.

Sam dried off after her long, nearly hour long bath which helped her relax greatly. Sam dried her hair off before looking through all the pajamas she had. Most of them where dark blue colors with something tough on them, but there was one pair at the very bottom of the draw, a bright pink pair with princess crowns on them. She pulled them out and checked to see if they would fit before she pulled them on and went to the mirror in her room to look at herself. She didn't look half bad.

"See I 'm just as pretty as Carly if I try to be all girly and stuff," Sam said as she looked at herself all around doing a complete circle. What was odd to her is she didn't seem as stressed in these clothes. She didn't feel the need to be tougher then everyone else. They seemed to make her feel defenseless but safe at the same time. She kind of liked it. "I wonder what Freddie would think," she asked herself without thinking then she realized what she said. Her mind clicked with what she said. Wait do I actually care what that, that, boy thinks? For some reason without her tough clothes she just couldn't think of an insult. "These clothes change me completely, maybe I shouldn't where them around anyone, but for tonight they are comfy enough to sleep in," Sam said as she laid down in her bed happy but confused as she drifted to sleep.

**And the word count is---- 1,916. This Chapter I chose to be purposefully disorganized in the purpose to see everyone's thoughts at the same time. I wanted everyone to see how they were thinking but at the same time get everything to fit. Now I got the cruise idea from Chateau Frontenac by seddieloliver13 which they go to France. I just don't know anything about France and know a lot about Cruises. Don't worry I will try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow again even if it is late like tonight was. So if you liked this chapter and you want to see what happens next OR if Spencer ever is able to untangle those lights just review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's here is the newest installment in the iNeed to think story. First off I want to thank envythorn93 again for reviewing chapter 2. And I also want to thank everyone else who has been reading. This story has been up for 2 days now, if that and has already had over 130 hits. That motivates me so much to keep writing. Now this chapter is slightly shorter then the last one but that's because this is more of a filler chapter so I didn't want to ramble on forever. But some interesting things do occur so please, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to write a disclaimer on the third chapter, everyone should know by now that I don't own iCarly. Oh well enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

For the next week the gang worked on what they would do on the special cruise iCarly, well that is after they untangled a sleeping Spencer from the 20 different light strings he was tied in the center of. And through much awkwardness from Sam, who had resumed wearing her tough clothes, they assembled the show together with various skits and other things that could get people involved just in case they had a live audience. Carly didn't decide to put her devious little plan into action though, she thought that could wait for the cruise, but there were those awkward moments now and again while the group was working.

The day had finally come, well that is the day before the cruise, and the group was more then excited as they sat on Carly's couch around noon that day.

"I can't believe tomorrow is the cruise," Carly said as they flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. Sam, who sat to her left grabbed the remote from her hand.

"You scurry around to much with that thing you need to at least get the first few seconds before you can decide if you want to watch it or not," Sam said as she flipped through the channels although much slower.

"Wait I saw something," Freddie said but Sam didn't stop searching.

"We don't want to watch a documentary on the entire history of the computer you geek," Sam said which mad Freddie all but lung over Carly in a mad attempt to grab the remote from Sam who was now enjoying a game of keep away from Freddie. "Aww is your arms to short," she said teasing him happily, but for some reason she didn't feel right teasing him.

"Sam give me that remote," Freddie said now all but laying on Carly's lap his legs kicking wildly as he grabbed for the remote.

"Hey what's going on you," Spencer who was walking into the room started before his face came right in contact with Freddie's foot wildly flinging around. Freddie didn't notice but Carly pushed him right off of her going to her brother's side to see if he was ok.

"Wow," Same said looking at the unconscious Spencer, "I guess I owe you 10 bucks Carly," she added sitting back down on the coach and continued to roam through the channels.

"Wait 10 bucks for what," Freddie asked looking back at her from Spencer's side.

"I bet her 10 bucks you would never knock some one unconscious," Sam said finding a show. "Sweet When Grandmas Attack," she said not even noting Freddie look of disgust and confusion

The group walked back into the loft just returning from the hospital.

"You know that doctor was awfully nice," Spencer said sucking on a lollipop he had received at the hospital.

"Well we are lucky nothing is wrong with your head," Carly said looking at the bruise on his forehead.

"Well you know besides what was wrong with it before," Sam said to Freddie who was standing right next to her. Freddie chuckled as he patted her shoulder and walked forward to Spencer.

"Spencer I'm really sorry for what I did," Freddie said apologetically to Spencer.

"Don't worry about it little guy but you do know what this means right?" Spencer asked Freddie with a smile on his face.

"No what?" Freddie asked expecting the worse.

"It means now I get to get you back and you can't complain about it," Spencer said with a big smile on his face.

"What?!?!?!" Freddie said but realized it was only fair, "Ok give me your best shot," he added.

"Oh no that would be to easy, see I'm gonna get you back but it's gonna be when you least expect it," Spencer said smiling evilly at Freddie who had a scared look on his face, "Well g'night guys we have an early morning tomorrow so Sam your spending the night I know that and we have to be out that door by 8 so Freddie be ready," he added as he started to walk towards his room, "Oh and Freddie, be afraid, be very afraid," he said as he laughed in a semi fake evil laugh back to his room.

"Wow sucks for you," Sam said walking right up next to him and patting him on the back.

"Yeah this can't end well," Freddie said not even noticing Sam's hand going lower, "I can't believe he is going to torture me like this and," he started but then stopped as Sam gave him a wedgie.

"Now that's just from me," Sam said to a Freddie whose eye was twitching just from the pain of the unexpectance. "See whatever he does will probably be like that," she added as she watched Freddie fumbling around trying to pull the wedgie out. Sam could help but giggle to herself, in his own goofy way Freddie was kind of cute. Wait did she just think that to herself.

"Thanks for the example Sam, I think I'll go to bed now, Good Night Carly, please have nightmares Sam," Freddie said halfway jokingly as he waddled out of the room like a penguin.

"Just seeing him grab his butt is gonna give me nightmares," Sam said with a laugh as she sat down on Carly's couch.

"Oh come on Sam be nice," Carly said as she sat down next to Sam.

"But there's no fun in that," Sam exclaimed as she picked up the remote to turn the television on.

"Sam," Carly said seriously to her best friend. "I still think you have a thing for Freddie," Carly said daring to bring up the subject.

"Hey did we ever find out how Socko got his name?" Sam asked trying to change the subject nonchalantly.

"Will everyone stop mentioning Socko," Carly said hastily, "Why are you so avoidant of the subject?" she asked Sam who had gone to get up and head for the kitchen.

"I'm not avoiding it I'm just choosing to not acknowledge the question," Sam said as she wandered into the kitchen for something to drink.

"Well avoid it all you want but I'm more then positive that I know your little secret and I'm going to try and flush it out," Carly whispered into Sam's ear as she turned to head for her room, "So good night, and in the words of Spencer, Be afraid, be VERY afraid," Carly said as she imitated Spencer's laugh and started to climb the stairs.

"Aww great now I have to worry just like Sir Geeks a lot," Sam said as she drank her drink and headed for bed herself.

**And the Word Count is---- 1,112, I know it's a bit sorter then the last one but I wanted this one to be short and to the point. What's the point you might ask. Well the point is that the cruise is about to happen and now both Sam and Freddie have something to worry about if they weren't worried about it already. I might type the next chapter after I eat here but I will probably wait until about noon tomorrow, which is Saturday so I will probably crank out two chapters. So if you enjoyed this and want to see what happens next please Review, it helps motivate me to type faster. So REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And welcome back to the story. I am amazed just by how many hits I have gotten. Yesterday when I posted Chapter 3 I had only 130 hits. And now I have just passed 250 hits on my story. I honestly can't believe it and would like to thank everyone for reading. I would like to thank Jesus.Lives and Iheartlovinglove for reviewing the last chapter. This chapter is a connecter chapter from the last night to them actually getting onto the ship. It gets a bit awkward and a question I have been having nearly all of the people ask is finally answered. What is the question? Well Read and Find out.**

**Disclaimer: alls I have to say is…… WOOT….. and I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 4**

"WAAAAAKEEEE UUUUUP!!!!" Spencer yelled running through the apartment banging a pot with a ladle. It was 7 in the morning and Spencer wanted everyone to be up and ready early so there would be no incident. He then proceeded to run across the hall and bang on the door. Freddie's mom opened the door with a look of disgust on her face.

"Well Hello Spencer," She said in a semi irritated way.

"Hello Mrs. Benson is Freddie awake yet?" Spencer asked as innocently as possible.

"No and I don't want you banging those pots in my house now give me those," Mrs. Benson said as Spencer then decided it was time to run down the hall.

"Noooo," Spencer yelled as he ran.

"Spencer! I said give me those pots," Mrs. Benson yelled leaving the door open and proceeded chasing Spencer down the hall.

Carly and Sam who were now awake and still in their pajamas walked across the hall and into Freddie's room who was curled up in a ball under his blankets.

"Aww he looks so peaceful," Sam said as she inched toward his bed. "We will just have to change that," she said as she pushed Freddie right out of his bed who awoke right as he hit the floor.

"What was that for," Freddie asked Sam with the biggest look of disgust and anger on his face.

"Well we needed to get you awake so we could all get ready," Sam said as Carly stood next to her nodding her head.

"You know there are nicer ways to wake some one up," Freddie said as she got to his feet slowly rubbing the shoulder he landed on.

"Yeah well I choose this way," Sam said as she sat down on Freddie's bed, "Now come on get dressed already so we can get ready," she said to Freddie.

"Ok I'll get dressed, now can you two leave so I can change," Freddie asked waiting patiently for the two to leave.

"Ok come on Sam lets give Freddie some privacy we need to change to," Carly said as she pretty much dragged Sam off of Freddie's bed. "But Freddie, be over at my house within 15 minutes or I'm sending Sam over to get you," she added as she pulled Sam out of the house past Mrs. Benson who was walking in triumphantly with the pot in her hand not even noticing Sam and Carly leaving.

"She took my pot," Spencer said sadly as Carly and Sam walked in. They couldn't help but laugh as they went to change.

It was about 7:45 and Spencer was pacing around the room waiting for Carly and Sam to come downstairs. Freddie was sitting on the couch waiting with his suitcase on one side then bags with all of his equipment for iCarly on the other side.

Sam and Carly came hurrying down the stairs frantically to a Spencer who had a look of exasperation on his face.

"Sorry it took so long we had to decide on clothes," Carly said as she and Sam grabbed there suitcases. Carly was wearing a Jean skirt along with a black undershirt with a blue coat pulled on over it while Sam wore Capri pants that had a Hawaiian flower like scheme to them and a shirt that says 'I'm relaxing, go away'.

"Ok everybody file out to the car," Spencer said as he pushed everyone out the door with their suitcases and closed the door behind him. Not even 15 seconds later he ran back into the house. "Sorry need to use the bathroom real quick," he said as he ran for the bathroom.

The car ride took over an hour but they arrived at the port with plenty of time to spare. They dropped there luggage off at the bag carriers area out front of the check in building. It took several more minutes then expected though because Freddie had to tell them to be extra careful with all of his tech stuff. Sam had to practically drag Freddie away from the people handling the bags.

"Wow this is a long line," Sam flat out complained. The line was indeed long but it was natural because everyone wanted to get on the cruise ship and start relaxing. Carly decided she might want to start trying her plan a little bit.

"Ugh this purse is heavy, Freddie would you mind holding it for me?" Carly asked with puppy dog eyes. Freddie was not hesitant at all as he grabbed the purse from her.

"No problem Carly," Freddie said smiling sheepishly. Sam hid a look of disgust from them. Why did Freddie always act like that? He would do darn near anything for Carly. More importantly though, Sam wanted to know why she cared so much.

Carly saw how Sam was reacting and smiled to herself a little. This proved to her that her plan was going to work perfectly. What the plan was, was to get Sam jealous enough to admit her feelings and either yell at Carly for doing what she was doing or she would nearly throw Carly over the side of the ship. Either way it would turn out with what she wanted and Sam would finally admit her feelings. Although one scenario sounded better for the other for Carly.

"You ok Carly, you look a little distracted," Spencer asked Carly who definitely looked deep in thought. Carly nodded not wanting to say anything about her plan in front of either Sam or Freddie.

"Yeah I'm fine just want this line to move a bit faster," Carly said shaking out of her thought. The line was moving finally and they crept closer and closer to the entrance.

"Hey guess what I found out the other day," Spencer asked the group who looked at him interested.

"You found out who invented the pizza?" Sam asked hopefully which got a look of confusion from Freddie and Carly.

"No I did not," Spencer said frowning, "But I did find out how Socko got his name," he said smiling which got looks of shock from the group.

"No way, did you know we have been asking each other about that for like days now?" Sam exclaimed which got nods from Carly and Freddie.

"Yeah both of these two kept bringing the subject up to me," Carly said laughing a little bit at the thought.

"Yeah so what is it?" Sam asked now standing directly in front of Spencer.

"Well it turns out his parents talked to some sort of fortune teller before he was born, you know to find out what he would be like, some families do it, well anyway they told them that when he got older he would sell weird socks for a living, and hence the name Socko," Spencer exclaimed happy with knowing what he did.

"No way, that's so weird," Sam said looking back at her two friends.

"Yeah is Socko even a name?" Freddie questioned rubbing his chin questioningly.

"I don't think so," Carly responded to him shaking her head back and forth.

It took over 30 minutes but they finally arrived at the gate. They received there room keys along with soda cards that would allow them to get all the soda they wanted. They then passed the gate and started over the bridge to get onto the ship. It was much bigger in person then they had expected.

**And word count is--- 1,214. As we can see Carly's plan is just starting to hatch and it's bound to be a wild ride for everyone. Will it work? Who knows. Well I probably do I am writing it. Anyway I wanted to end this chapter right before they got onto the ship so I had an entire chapter for the first day on the ship. So if you are enjoying my story please review and expect the next chapter tomorrow after I get off of work but for now piece. REVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I see your back for more. Well as this is my 5****th**** chapter out in 5 days it seems I am a reliable source for quick updates. Anyway with this story I have recently broken the 400 hit mark. I swear I was like WTF in just one day over 150 hits. Anyway first I'd like to thank lullabyxcore for reviewing the last chapter. The reason I type the chapters out later at night is because that's when I let my mind fade out and I actually picture what I'm typing as it happens. So to me these are episodes and I'm watching it all unfold before I type it. So in an attempt for you to see my vision please Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Hakunamata…. What a wonderful, I don't own iCarly, wooooo**

**Chapter 5**

"O…….M……..G," Sam, Carly, and Freddie said in unison as they entered the ship. The ship's main lobby where they entered was huge; two glass elevators sat in the center and went from the bottom of the ship all the way to the top deck where the pools sat.

"This is unbelievable," Sam said as she walked past Freddie her hand accidentally brushing against his. Sam quickly pulled her hand away and turn to conceal her blush, "S-So where's our rooms?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"We are on the Empress Deck rooms 7216 and 7220. They are conjoined rooms me and Freddie will have 20 and Carly, you and Sam can have 16," Spencer said handing everyone there room keys.

"What about our luggage?" Freddie asked wanting to know if his tech stuff was ok.

"It will be outside of our rooms in a couple of hours," Spencer said looking at his watch, "Ok so anyone want to go get some lunch?" he asked looking at the group.

"Yeah isn't there that Total Choice Dining buffet on this ship?" Carly asked Spencer who simply nodded.

"Buffet???? I'm there," Sam said as she sped off on her way to the buffet with the rest of the group chasing her. Honestly she was happy to be away from that area. She had blushed from barely touching Freddie what else could go wrong.

"Wait up Sam," Carly yelled as Sam waited outside of an elevator waiting for it to reach the current floor. As the doors opened she ran inside and hit the food level. Just as the doors were about to close everyone else piled into the elevator, "Wow you guys are slow," she said to them laughing. Everyone had fallen over in the mad attempt to get into the elevator. Freddie was the first to attempt to stand up and as he stood up his face was inches in front of Sam's face. Sam was quick to blush at this and Freddie repeated the action turning away to help Carly up.

"H-Here Carly let me help you," Freddie said as he bent down to help Carly not noticing the look of disappointment on Sam's face. She had Freddie right in front of her and she did nothing. She just let Freddie turn away and go right back to puppy dogging over Carly. Geez what was wrong with her.

"Thank's Freddie," Carly said noticing the look on Sam's face as she attempted to hide a smile. Sam was making this too easy for her. Carly turned away to help Spencer up but he has already found a way to stumble to his feet. As Spencer got on his feet the door opened for the floor they wanted to get on.

"Come on guys," Sam said and without realizing it she grabbed Freddie's hand as she started running.

"Woah Sam don't run so fast," Freddie yelled blushing like crazy from Sam grabbing his hand. As he was being pulled out the door he grabbed Carly's hand so she was dragged with them and Carly followed the lead and grabbed Spencer's hand so they had a train of people going toward the buffet. They weren't far away and when they did arrive at the buffet Sam just stopped and stared, her hand still firmly holding onto Freddies, "Uh Sam, your hand," he said a deep blush forming over his face.

"Oh sorry," Sam said turning away to hide her blush. So much was happening in so little time. Why did Carly have to go and be so mischievous and make Sam go crazy like this, "L-Let's get some food," Sam said as she walked forward slowly to get food.

They found a good booth and sat down. Unfortunately due to Carly, Sam ended up sitting across from Freddie and she couldn't even look up as she slowly picked at her food. She wasn't listening to the conversation because any time she attempted to look up she had to look down. Why did Freddie have to be so cute when he ate? God what was wrong with her mind.

"See all I'm saying is we can have the biggest splash contest on our show if we do have a live audience and then give the winner a medal and it will help use up time since we don't have a lot of our technical stuff for our normal segments," Freddie tried to explain to Carly who didn't like the idea very much.

"I don't know it seems a little stupid even for us and a little clichéd," Carly said eating the macaroni and cheese she had put on her plate.

"I think it's a good idea," Sam said finally getting the courage to look up and straight into Freddie's eyes. Freddie blushed slightly looking back into her eyes.

"You do? You never think any of my ideas are good," Freddie said out of shock not able to take his eyes off of her.

"Yeah, well this one could be kind of funny," Sam said awkwardly playing with her food as she spoke. For the rest of the meal everyone sat in silence Carly smiled happily knowing her plan was going well and Spencer smiled happily after mixing his mashed potatoes with his macaroni and cheese and started eating it.

After a few hours of examining the ship the group headed for their rooms to see if all of there stuff was there. It was. So the grabbed there luggage and filed into their rooms opening the conjoining door so they could close the hall doors. Sam stayed in the girl's room as Carly walked over to the boys to talk to them.

"Spencer can you go talk to Sam for a bit I need to speak with Carly," Freddie asked politely to which Spencer nodded confused and went into the other room to show Sam a pair of his socks.

"Ok Carly what's going on?" Freddie asked knowing some how Carly was behind everything that was happening.

"Freddie, what ever do you mean?" Carly asked as innocently as possible.

"You know what I mean, why is Sam suddenly acting like this around me, this is always how I dreamed you would act around me," Freddie said spastically.

"Sam is just realizing her true feelings, the feelings you are also hiding deep down in that little tummy of yours," Carly said rubbing his stomach playfully.

"Carly what are you doing?" Freddie asked now starting to think, did he have feelings for Sam?

"What is probably best for everyone," Carly said with a smirk.

"Well stop it already we don't need this," Freddie said not wanting to admit his feeling which seemed to be surfacing the more he thought about it.

"See that's the thing, the wheels are already in motion there's no stopping it now," Carly said sticking her tongue out at Freddie, "Byyyeee Freeedie," she said partially evilly as she left.

"Oh come on," Freddie said half upset and half actually ok with it seeing that his mind shifted from Carly to instead Sam, "Ughhhhh stupid brain," he responded slapping his head.

**Word count is--- 1,189. I know the chapters aren't the longest in the world but now that they are actually settled on the cruise the chapter will start to get longer to associate the need for detail. Now I know in this chapter we finally see some mushiness from Sam and Freddie. I wanted to make this chapter more like that because I needed a way for Freddie to realize his feelings and this was the best way I could think about it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and in the next chapter expect a bit more mushiness more or less from Freddie's point of view as he starts to figure out his feelings. And as always please review it makes me type faster XD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In all honesty I wasn't sure if I was going to get this typed out today or not. But with over 550 hits I couldn't help but type out a new chapter for all of you. I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter which is kind of saddening but I did get a lot of messages from you guys that are enjoying my story. So I present you with the next installment. Now that Freddie knows what's been going on, how will he react?**

**Disclaimer: I am out of sarcasm for now, so simply I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the first day was pretty boring for them. They didn't leave port till late afternoon and the entire time they waited Freddie kept sneaking glances at Sam.

'Darn you brain we are on this amazing cruise and all you can think about is Sam,' Freddie thought to himself. 'But then again look at her,' he thought but tried to snap himself out of it before he started drooling.

Sam noticed Freddie sneaking looks at her and was starting to feel flushed. Sam wanted to know what Carly had said to Freddie but whatever it was it was now driving both of them crazy.

The next day everyone woke up early for breakfast. As they prepared to leave Sam ran over to the window that was with their rooms and looked out it.

"OMG, look at this we are in the middle of the ocean," Sam said her eyes bright. Freddie walked over and looked out the window with her.

"Yeah pleasant observation, how long did it take you to come up with that theory?" Freddie said trying to get some interaction out of her.

"Well it didn't take me as long as it took you to grow leg hair, oh whoops you don't have leg hair yet," Sam retorted with a laugh and smile. Freddie couldn't help but smile back. Sam definitely had an amazing smile.

"……Touché," Freddie said letting her win the fight which sort of took Sam by shock.

"Ok let's go get us some crab omelets," Spencer said energetically rushing out the door with Carly at his back. Freddie started to follow but Sam grabbed his arm to stop him.

"F-Freddie, what did Carly tell you yesterday," Sam asked hesitantly as she bit her lower lip softly.

"N-Nothing really, why do you ask?" Freddie answered nervously.

"Freddie don't lie to me, now I am going to ask again, what did Carly tell you," Sam said this time a bit more forcefully.

"Ok fine, she told me that, that you were debating whether you had feelings for me," Freddie said covering himself with his arms in the attempt not to be assaulted.

"She told you that did she? I thought she promised she wouldn't tell you," Sam said resuming the chewing on her bottom lip, "Well now that you know, Freddie what do you think?" she asked a bit of hopefulness in her voice.

"I'm not sure, all this time I have thought I was in love with Carly but I don't really know anymore," Freddie said sitting on his bed rubbing his temples. "I-I just need to think," he said looking down at the ground. Sam decided to do something she thought she would never do. Sam bent down and grabbed Freddie's cheeks and kissed him. She didn't let it last to long but she made sure that Freddie knew she was kissing him.

"Maybe that can help you think," Sam said nervously before running out of the room to catch up with Carly and Spencer. Freddie fell back onto his bed still rubbing his temples.

"God what's going on," Freddie asked himself now unsure more then ever.

Sam found where Spencer and Carly were sitting and sat down next to them.

"Where's Freddie?" Carly asked her best friend intrigued now.

"He's thinking about something," Sam said a bit happier now as she grabbed her fork and took some of the food right off of Carly's plate and started eating it.

"Thank you for eating my food," Carly said with a joking smile on her face. "What is he thinking about," she asked continuing to eat her crab omelet.

"Why his head hasn't exploded yet," Sam said plainly. She wasn't lying completely because Freddie was sort of wondering this himself but she didn't exactly want to tell Carly she had kissed him. "Spencer do you really need the entire bottle of ketchup AND mustard on your omelet?" she asked.

"Maybe," Spencer said quietly as he stuck his fork into the goop and started to eat it.

"You eat the weirdest things Spencer," Sam said taking another bite out of Carly's food.

"This is coming from the girl who will eat practically anything if it sits still long enough," Carly retorted as she ate the rest of the omelet.

"Hey a girl has to draw the line somewhere," Sam said as she took a drink out of Carly's drink. "And I draw the line at diet Pepsi," she said putting Carly's drink back down.

Meanwhile back in the boys room Freddie was in a very calm matter hitting his head against the wall.

"I like Carly, no wait I like Sam, actually I'm sure I am in love with Carly, but then again Sam's lips were so soft," Freddie said. He was talking to himself and this was going in circles. His mind was debating what he had thought he knew for a long time to what he wants to believe now. When he thinks back Sam may have always been mean or insulted him but she had always been there for him. But what about Carly? The girl of his dreams, or maybe better the first girl to ever acknowledge him. "What am I doing?" Freddie asked as his head came in contact with the wall again, "Or better yet why am I doing this?" he asked rubbing his head as he lied back down.

Sam was having her own troubles. Even though she was acting chipper and like herself by Carly and Spencer, her insides were having a Civil War, part of her wanted to throw up, and not because she was disgusted that she kissed Freddie but because she was nervous on how Freddie would react. Sam wanted with all her heart for Freddie to respond positively but she couldn't be sure, she put all her heart into the 3 second kiss, and all she could hope for was that Freddie could feel that.

**Word Count--- 992. I didn't want to type a short chapter but this is just how it came out because if I typed anymore it would have been too dragged out. No, this is not the last chapter and it is far from it. I have gotten numerous messages asking how long this will last and in all honesty I am not sure. I want to type it out for the entire duration of the cruise but I only want to do that if I know you all will keep reading. So please give me a review here or just send me a message. I want to know if I write this for the entire length of the cruise, if all of you will keep reading. So for now, G'Night and as always REVIEW. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow I am a typing machine. Maybe I shouldn't have posted chapter after chapter day after day. Cause now you guys expect it out of me. But I am loyal to how I type so I stick with it. Anyway I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And I would also like to thank everyone for helping me now break 750 hits. That's over 200 more then when I first posted the last chapter. It must be because it has a lot of chapters and the chapters aren't 200 words long :D. Anyway last chapter I left it with us wondering what Freddie would do so this chapter will take off a few hours after that.**

**Disclaimer/cry where has all the sarcasm gone. I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 7**

Freddie touched his lip softly. His mind was still on rampage and it was now long after lunch. He stood at the front of the ship looking off into the distant sea. The sun was above his head and there were no clouds in the sky so the ocean shined brightly. He left the room before anyone had gotten back so now no one could be sure where he was, but in all honesty he didn't want to see anyone.

"Why?" He asked himself. Freddie had thought he was in love with Carly but how deep could it really be. No matter what he ever did for her alls she would do is thank him, reject his efforts, and then chase after Jake. Then there was Sam, right here, and she liked him. Why was he having such a hard time deciding? It was either keep chasing and keep having his heart stomped on. Or let Sam, tomboy Sam, the Sam that always seemed to be such a bully, she was gorgeous. His mind seemed to have decided for him, but he didn't want to tell Sam just yet, he had a plan. Freddie smiled as he looked up at the sea.

"There you are Freddie, we have been looking everywhere for you," Spencer said coming out of the door that was connected to the balcony Freddie was on.

"I just needed to think," Freddie said looking at him, Spencer had somehow become covered in paint and feathers. "Ok why are you covered in paint and feathers?" he asked his eyebrow rose.

"Well I was on my way here and there was this contest and well," Spencer said as he raised his arms like he was saying, this is the outcome.

"Ooo a contest did you win anything," Freddie asked turning completely around now.

"Yeah I got this medal," Spencer said as he pulled out a medal now covered in paint and feathers. "Aww now it's ruined, wait actually it looks better now," he said pocketing it again.

"Typical Spencer," Freddie said laughing holding his hand to his head.

"So what were you thinking about?" Spencer asked walking over to him.

"Just stuff," Freddie said. He didn't want to tell Spencer anything yet because he figured he might accidentally let something slip. "Hey where's Carly?" he asked looking at his watch.

"She's playing pool with Sam on the other side of the ship, this was the last place we had to check so I told them I would come by myself," Spencer said. "Well anyway I don't feel like prying at what you were thinking of I need to go take a shower," he said as he retreated through the door. Freddie could hear him in the distance yelling, 'Why did I enter that contest.'

Freddie took a deep breath in and proceeded to walk his way over the few football fields of ship. He walked slowly because he didn't want to accidentally say something wrong.

On the other side of the ship Sam and Carly played pool. Sam was worried where Freddie was because the longer he stayed away the more she got worried he was just going to say no then everything would be awkward between them.

"Sam, Heeeelllo, anybody home?" Carly asked tapping Sam's head with her pool stick. Sam shook her head snapping out of it.

"Sorry just ummm," Sam said thinking of a good excuse.

"The answer is either being you or daydreaming about Freddie," Carly said teasing Sam.

"I wasn't daydreaming about him, besides he's probably off somewhere worshiping a shrine of you," Sam said blatantly trying to resume her tough mode.

"Oh come on Sam you need to stop putting yourself down, he likes you, he just doesn't realize it yet," Carly said as Freddie walked in the door.

"Hey guys," Freddie said as he walked up to the pool table. Sam took a shot and hit a striped ball in.

"Spencer find you?" Carly asked him watching Sam sink another ball.

"Yeah after he got himself covered in paint and feathers," Freddie said watching Sam miss a ball finally.

"How did he get covered in paint and feathers?" Sam asked curiously although she seemed to rethink what she said because after all it was Spencer.

"It's Spencer do you even have to ask?" Freddie asked flashing a smile which made Sam fluster slightly because he seemed to say what she had been thinking. "O Carly can I talk to you privately for a second," he asked after Carly missed her shot.

"Sure, Sam we will be right back," Carly said as Freddie and her walked away. Sam suddenly felt a little left out.

"I wonder what that's about," Sam said sitting down. It seemed like only a few days ago she refused to admit she had any feelings for Freddie, now it was different, now she was hanging by a thread wanting to know what Freddie would say.

"Ok Carly this has been driving me nuts all day," Freddie said when they were safely away from Sam. He had to be careful so that Sam wouldn't overhear them because he wanted everything to be perfect.

"What is it?" Carly asked raising her eyebrow, but she already had a feeling of what it could be. It seemed to be like a sixth sense she could just feel when one of her friends would be talking about their feelings.

"Well Sam admitted to me she liked me, then asked what I felt about it," Freddie said nervously to her.

"Wow finally," Carly said with a sigh of relief, "So what did you do," she asked.

"I banged my head against a wall until my mind made up its mind," Freddie said accidentally confusing himself.

"Aaaannnnndddd?" Carly asked smoothly. She was waiting for the response she had been after for over a week now and she thought she would finally get it.

"I think I like Sam, a lot," He responded to her. Carly nearly squealed with joy when he said this but refrained so Sam didn't come hurrying over.

"OMG finally, so why aren't you talking to her not me," Carly asked tapping her foot. This confused her because this really seemed like a case where Freddie would be talking to Sam then they would have some romantic dinner, ok maybe she was getting ahead of herself but she would like to see that from those two one day. Maybe even get Sam to put some make up on.

"Because it took all that courage for her to tell her she liked me so I wanted to do something special to show her how I felt, and I had the perfect idea," Freddie said with a smirk.

"What do you got?" Carly asked with a similar smile. Freddie definitely had a plan cooked up.

**Word Count is--- 1,140. Not bad when I thought this would be shorter then the last. I had to end with a cliffhanger because it felt right for this chapter. This chapter was like Freddie's big eye opener. What could the plan he has be? Will Spencer ever get clean? You'll find out eventually. Anyway I got a lot of reviews on my past chapter so maybe we can get a repeat here. So yeah REVIEW! So for now I say night and peace XD.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I would like to first apologize for not typing up the chapter last night. Turns out I had a minor throat infection and I was just to out of it to get on and type. I still have the infection but it's a little damper now so I am fine. It was nice to see that I had broken 900 hits when I got back, maybe this chapter will help break the magic 1000. Anyway last chapter I left off with Freddie designing a plan, want to know how it works, well read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: By the Eighth chapter yall should know I don't own this.**

**Chapter 8**

The day had arrived, the day of the iCarly cruise web cast. Freddie had been told that it would be held in front of the pools and they would definitely have a live audience. Freddie had spent most of the night after talking with Carly prepping his tech equipment while Carly and Sam prepared the decorations. Spencer meanwhile was still in the bathtub trying to rub the paint off of himself. They woke up early the next day because they were set to go on at noon.

"We still set?" Freddie asked Carly when Sam was walking a bit off to the side.

"Ya I'll queue you when it's time," Carly said as she stretched. It was 9 PM and everybody was tired, they had stayed up late the previous night setting up banners and the tech equipment. Freddie luckily was able to get some of the ship's crew to help him mount the TV but it wasn't much.

"You won't forget?" Freddie asked just having to be sure she wouldn't forget.

"I won't trust me, I have been working to hard to get you together to forget now," Carly said with a smirk as she noticed Sam walking back over and shushed Freddie before he could speak.

"Geez why does it have to be so early for the show?" Sam asked a bit cranky, she had been hoping to get up at a later time, like maybe 1 in the afternoon.

"They wanted to have the show when the sun was highest and the most people would be on the deck," Freddie explained. At this point Sam's instincts said make fun of Freddie but her heart said, no that could hurt anything we might have.

"Oh I guess that makes sense," Sam said a bit hesitantly following her heart something she rarely did. She felt it was possibly time to finally trust her heart since she has basically spilled it now.

"Oh…..ok," Freddie said ready for an argument which is what he sort of wanted, but either way he could go without it. They continued setting up as scheduled and the time slowly crept by. The ship captain made the announcement that their web cast would be airing in a half hour and the pool deck was filling up slowly. They had barred of the air in which the gang would be filming but people were right up against the rail. People also started to fill the balcony overlying the pool deck.

"We ready?" Sam asked Carly as she watched the clock on the ship as each minute passed. It seemed to speed up for a minute or two then slow down, well it more or less finished her heartbeat.

"Yeah you nervous?" Carly asked her. It wasn't their first web cast but it was their first in front of a live audience of more then one.

"Just a bit," Sam said. In all honesty she wasn't nervous about the show at all, she was still nervous about what Freddie's reaction was going to be.

"Don't worry Sam you will do amazing," Freddie said in the attempt to comfort her. Well it wasn't just trying to comfort her it was because he really believed it.

"Thanks Freddie," Sam said with a light smile toward him which he returned and that made her get a slight blush on her face.

"Ok guys time is starting to tick down," Freddie said standing at his computer. The area was now completely filled with spectators.

"Ok let's do it," Carly said as Sam and her took their positions. They did a quick beauty check before proceeding on with the show and giving Freddy the queue to start.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2," Freddie counted down as he started recording.

"HEEELLLOOO people of Earth and welcome to iCarly's first ever web cast with a live audience, and why do we have a live audience Sam?" Carly asked her friend.

"It's because we are live from the biggest ship on the Carnival Cruise line, show them Freddie get a good shot of all of the fans," Sam said. Freddie followed orders and did a sweep of the crowd showing all of the people.

"It's quite exciting ain't it Sam," Carly said as the camera came back to rest on her.

"Yes it is," Sam said with a smile as she waved to a group of the fans. The group she waved at couldn't help but scream louder.

"Well since we are here let's get this show started with a few segments we made just for this episode, what's on the list first Sam," Carly asked already knowing the answer.

"First we are going to start with a little segment me and Carly here call, The Mummy Wrap," Sam said as Freddie played the little word flash he had set up for with it.

"Ok we are going to need a few helpers from the audience," Carly said. The show went as planned. Carly and Sam got plenty of people involved and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Carly figured it was as good of time as any to unleash Freddie's big plan.

"Wow those eggs sure were messy," Sam said as the group of kids walked off the stage covered in eggs. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll find a shower or a towel somewhere on this ship," she yelled after them.

"And now how about we do something Sam doesn't know about," Carly said with a smirk which got a confused look from Sam.

"Say what?" Sam said scratching her head. Freddie switched the cameras to the second cam and stepped out in front which got an even more confused look from Sam.

"Well then how about it," Carly said trying to get Freddie to speak up, she figured he might end up getting nervous and try to back out of it and in no way did she want that to happen.

"I've been thinking," Freddie said softly to Sam who suddenly realized what was happening and was hoping for the best.

"Thinking?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah and I think I found what I was looking for all that time chasing after Carly," Freddie said lifting his voice up more confidently.

"What is it?" Sam asked taking a small step closer to him she was now biting her lip softly.

"It's not and it, it's you," Freddie said with a smile and a deep blush. The entire crowd proceeded with a deep AWWW. Sam blushed when she heard this and looked right at Freddie before he grabbed her cheeks, "My turn," he simply said and kissed her.

**Word Count is--- 1,104. It was a chapter just for the show itself. Now the story is not over yet. I plan to keep typing chapter up, maybe even had another girl that tries something with Freddie but Sam gets mad and starts yelling at the girl. I'm not positive yet. I'll try to get my Brain to think of something so at the most the new chapter will be up by Saturday end of night or Sunday morning. So For now Review, I do like all of your opinions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I bet you are glad to see my writing again. That had to be the worst writers block I have ever had. Anyway I decided to finally sit down and type out the chapter or else I would never get it done and what better day then Valentine's Day to put out the new chapter. Ok I left of with Freddie admitting his feelings and taking Sam in for a kiss. That is where I will pick up the story.**

**Disclaimer: insert sarcastic comment here.**

**Chapter 9**

It was probably the longest 20 seconds of her life, and she never wanted it to end. But to her dismay Carly was now getting impatient. She knew that this is what she wanted for both of her friends but they did have a web cast to do.

"Ok you two love birds break it up we aren't done with the web cast quite yet," Carly said with a smile pushing Freddie back towards his tech equipment. Sam's blush had faded to a smile of content.

"Well Carly I think we have had enough fun on this show but unfortunately our time is almost up," Sam said looking at the big clock on the wall. She held her remote up and hit the said aww noise, which the audience seemed to follow and do the same said aww.

"Yes it seems we have to make way so the cruise can do the man's sexy leg competition," Carly said with a chuckle. "But before we go we would like to thank the carnival cruise line for letting us do this historic even right here on their ship," she added as Freddie backed up to his computer.

", So don't forget to click that feedback button on the site and See all of you next time," Sam said quickly as Freddie cut the filming. Freddie put his camera down and closed his laptop as he looked up at the two girls in front of him.

"And we are clear," Freddie said as Sam ran at him right as he said it and nearly tackled him to the ground. Well she hit him then they both fell to the ground as Sam wanted to kiss him again. Freddie had no problem with this as he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a deep kiss.

"Ok sorry to break you two up and all but we do need to make way for the Man's sexiest leg competition," Carly said as she looked off to the men who were going to be in the competition when she saw a familiar face. She helped the two up and pointed them in the direction she was looking.

"No way, is that Spencer," Sam said in shock seeing Spencer in line for the competition. Her hand slowly made her way down to lightly holding Freddie's hand. Freddie smiled and held her hand happily knowing he had finally gotten something that he really wanted.

"Well he does have pretty nice legs," Carly said jokingly to Sam and Freddie. Spencer was still slightly covered in paints but both of his legs and been scrubbed clean so that he could show them off for this contest. Spencer had seemed to plan to be in every contest he could be so that he could make the most out of the cruise.

"That is true," Sam said with a smile to Freddie. Freddie looked at his legs for a second. He knew there would be no leg hair but he wanted to see if there might have been at all.

"I still don't get why I don't have leg hair yet," Freddie said looking disappointedly at his own legs. He looked at the back and front but saw nothing.

"Eh they will grow eventually now whose up for some lunch," Carly said as Sam just heard lunch and instantly started running toward the lunch buffet dragging Freddie behind her while Carly ended up running after her too.

After they ate they decided to head back to the room and check on some of the fan comments. The crew told Freddie they would take all of his tech equipment back into his room after the show. Although Freddie wanted to do it himself he was to distracted by Sam to really say no to their offer.

They took Freddie's laptop into the girl's room and sat on the bed Freddie in the middle with Sam and Carly on either side of him. Sam had her head lying on Freddie's shoulder as he pulled up the site.

"Oh my god, we have over 10,000 comments from that show…." Freddie said as his jaw dropped at the sheer number. Carly and Sam proceeded with his action their jaws dropping as well. Although Sam's simply landed on Freddie's shoulder.

"Hit the random thingy to pull up one of the comments," Sam said to him as Freddie followed orders and hit it. The first comment to be pulled up came pretty quickly.

"Ok it says, Hey Carly and Sam, I love the show, O M G it was so cute when Freddie and Sam kissed I nearly started to blush myself, so are they like dating now?" Freddie said as he finished reading it. He looked over at Sam who looked up at him giving a soft smile to him.

"Well I think so what about you Freddie?" Sam asked teasingly. Freddie kissed her nose tenderly, as he hit the randomizer again.

"Is that enough of an answer for you?" Freddie asked who got his own answer from the blush that became apparent on her cheeks. Carly looked at the comment and gasped.

"It's…..It's from Valerie," Carly read noting Freddie's old girlfriend then she went on to read, "That was so gross when Sam and Freddie kissed, who would want to kiss that lake monster Sam anyway," she finished who saw the look of hatred on Sam's face.

"How long will premeditated murder get me in prison?" Sam asked Carly as a snarl came across her face.

"A long long time," Carly said backing away from the obviously furious Sam. Carly was afraid she might end up throwing the computer through the wall and looked at Freddie for him to do something.

'Well then I won't think about it I will just do it," Sam said angrily but Freddie proceeded to rub her back which made her calm down quickly.

"Sam you are far from a lake monster you are the most beautiful thing in the world," Freddie said looking down at her. "And besides Valerie both looks and acts like a lake monster," he added which made Sam much happier as she blushed again but then pulled Freddie backwards as she kissed him

"Ok you two let's move on to another comment," Carly said laughing at her two obviously in love friends. Carly knew she wasn't going to break them up so she walked outside seeing a sudden flash of gold go by. She went into the boy's room seeing Spencer holding a very large trophy with a leg on top.

"I won," Spencer said excitedly as he did his leg pose for Carly. Carly just smiled and laughed.

"Those are some sexy legs," Carly said with a laugh as she sat on Spencer's bed.

"Where are the two lovebirds?" Spencer asked as he looked for a place to place his trophy.

"In the other room kissing," Carly said once again with a laugh.

"So are you going to tell them," Spencer asked which made Carly glare at him and give him a shushing motion.

"I wasn't exactly planning on it, they are happy why do I need to?" Carly said nervously.

"I guess so they are pretty happy now," Spencer said looking at his little sister as he kneeled down next to her. "You only tell them if you think you need to," he added. "And on that note I need to get the rest of this paint off me," he said smiling as he walked for the bathroom as Carly laughed but bit her lip gently looking at the door that connected the two rooms nervously.

**Word count is--- 1274. This chapter was not my favorite but I think the part where Sam gets made about Valerie is funny and cute. Anyway what is it that Carly did that is making her so nervous? Will I even ever reveal it? Maybe, maybe not, it all depends on how many reviews for it I get. I am sorry about how long I made you all wait for this chapter and I will try to make the new one come out as quickly as possible so as always REVIEW, and keep reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well as you have all been waiting for I am back. I promised I would make an attempt to put out the new chapter sooner then the last one and I am a man of my word. So if you don't recall, we left off with Ms. Carly in quite the dilemma. She had a secret that may in fact hurt the lovebirds relationship. What is that secret? Well of course I haven't told you yet. Will I tell you in this chapter? Well read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: Someone, please anyone come up with the disclaimers for me from now on, I'm all out of ideas.**

**Chapter 10**

Carly had no idea what she was going to do. God, why did Spencer even have to bring up the subject.

"Hey, Yoohoo, Carly. Someone awake in there?" Sam asked tapping Carly on the head. A half hour had passed since Spencer and Carly and spoken.

"What," Carly asked looking around dazed. "Oh hey Sam, Freddie what's up?" she asked them deciding not to bring up the subject yet.

"Me and Freddie were gonna go take a walk around the ship want to come?" Sam asked. Carly noticed she was holding Freddie's hand. Freddie seemed taller when he was standing with Sam for some reason.

"Nah you two go on with out me, I need to just rest for a bit, you know tired from the show," She said lying down on her bed.

"Um, ok see you later Carly," Freddie said as he lead Sam out the door letting her go first and then following behind her.

"Was this my best idea?" Carly asked herself. She was insanely happy for her friends but she felt like she was being dishonest. Well in a way she was she wasn't telling them something that they deserved to know, that had dishonest all over it. "God what am I going to do," she asked her self as she buried her head in her pillow lightly screaming.

Sam and Freddie stood in an elevator together. Sam stood in front of Freddie as he had his hands lying gently on her stomach. Ok maybe they were acting really lovey dovey already but they knew for a fact that they were made for each other.

"It's amazing what can happen in a few short days isn't it Freddie," Sam said as the elevator rose slowly. She looked over her shoulder at him with a content smile on her face.

"Very amazing," Freddie replied returning her smile with another smile. "I think this is the best thing Carly has ever done for us," he added.

"I know it," Sam replied looking deep into his eyes. The elevator came to a stop suddenly. Sam took Freddie's hand as they began to walk on the pool deck. They seemed to be followed by cheers and "awws" from a countless number of people.

"But I will admit maybe I could have waited till after the show," Freddie said which made Sam laugh.

"I wouldn't change what you did even if someone offered me a ham," Sam said jokingly, simply teasing at Freddie slightly.

"Oh wow I'm better then ham, I definitely must be special," Freddie said teasing her back.

"And you taste better to," Sam whispered into Freddie's ear as they reached the teen lounge which seemed to be deserted. "Want to play some pool?" Sam asked letting go of Freddie's hand to run over to the pool table. Sam loved pool a lot. It was her favorite one of her favorite games to play.

"As long as you don't beat me to bad," Freddie said sticking his tongue out at Sam playfully. Sam smiled at him as she racked up the balls.

Carly heard Spencer finally exit the bathroom.

"It took three bottles of soap to get all of that paint off!" Spencer said drying his head off with a towel as he sat on his bed looking at his confused sister.

"Spencer what should I do?" Carly asked sadly. This was supposed to be a fun cruise and here she was, depressed.

"You're a smart Carly, I have said that dozen's of times, but what you decide is what you decide," Spencer said trying to comfort his sister.

"I don't know I mean, I want to tell them but I don't want the cruise to take a turn for the worse," Carly said rubbing her temples. This was the biggest dilemma she has probably ever had.

"Well why don't you tell them on the last day, that way they know but the cruise is still enjoyable," Spencer said trying to think of something to help his troubled sister.

"Think it will change anything?" Carly asked Spencer sitting up putting her hands on her knees.

"I think those two are in love, I doubt it will change anything," Spencer said giving her a serious look for once.

"Yeah you are probably right, I'm gonna go hang out with them for now then," Carly said as she got up to walk out the door.

"Oh but Carly," Spencer said quickly before she could leave. She turned around to acknowledge him. "You may want to wear a helmet, when you tell them, I did bring my special dance helmet, you know just in case," Spencer said pulling out the funky looking helmet. Carly couldn't help but laugh, roll her eyes, and just turn and walk away.

**Word count is--- 796, the shortest chapter yet. Why you may ask. Well because one I had terrible writer's block and two, I had no idea where I was going to go with this chapter. Now yes I did leave with a cliffhanger. Again why you may ask. And again there are two answers. One because I want you to keep reading. And two, well I'm just plain evil. So anyway as always REVIEW! And keep reading, I'm bound to tell you all the secret eventually. Peace.**


	11. Chapter 11

Well Hello there all of my devoted readers

**Well Hello there all of my devoted readers. I would like to thank everyone who has been begging me to continue the story because it got me off my lazy butt so that I could work on this chapter. It had been a while so I actually had to reread my own story it's kind of sad really. But I was happy to see when I looked at the stats for this story that I have over 5500 hits on my story. I guess that has to make me sort of famous. Anyway I left the story off a few months ago with Carly mulling over whether she should reveal her secret or not so I give you the Continuation you have all been waiting patiently for.**

**Disclaimer: Although I have been gone for a while I have still not come into possession of the iCarly contract and owners rights. If anyone wants to steal it for me thanks I could then make this into a real series of episodes. :P**

**Chapter 11**

Carly walked to the elevator and hit the button for the elevator to arrive. It wasn't to long of a wait as she was able to enter the elevator and hit the pool deck in just a few minutes.

As she walked onto the pool deck she heard a few cat calls from guys and stopped for amount.

"Hmmm cute boys or tell Sam and Freddie deep secret," Carly said weighing the choices in her head then turned around and walked toward the boys for a second then stopped. "No I'm just using this as a distraction I have to tell them," she said as she turned back around and started to walk toward the teen lounge again.

"Hello Ms. Shay, may I offer you a massage?" A cruise employee asked as Carly was walking by which caused her to stop.

"Sorry I don't have any money on me," Carly said as she went to keep walking trying not to get distracted from her mission.

"Oh but Ms. Shay, you are here as our personal guest it is of course complimentary," the man said with the friendly smile to her. Carly saw this as a sign to put off telling them.

"Oh I guess those two lovebirds can wait, I hope you have good hands cause I am SOOOORE," Carly said running back to the massage area.

Over in the pool room Sam was just sinking the last ball to win her game. Well to win the 5th straight game in a row.

"You know I thought that pool was all geometry, aren't you suppose to be all smart and stuff," Sam said playfully sticking her tongue out at him. Freddie walked over and grabbed her tongue between his forefinger and thumb.

"Sam I love your little tongue but that's mean," Freddie said playfully back which made her start tickling him as he fell over laughing. "Come on you know I am extremely ticklish," he yelled out rolling around as she continued to tickle him.

"But I love you being completely at my mercy," She said stopping tickling him as he rolled onto his back as she looked down at him a few strands of her hair falling down and touching the tip of his nose.

"Oh you should know that I always am," Freddie said with a very soft smile up at her, "Just do me a favor," he said to her.

"And what is that," Sam asked raising one of her eyebrows as she moved the few strands of hair behind her ear so she could look right down into the face of Freddie.

"Don't tell anyone you beat me at pool 4 times," Freddie said with a puppy dog look that made Sam say aww to.

"Of course I won't, cause I beat you 5 times," Sam said bending down and giving him a soft kiss on his lips to which Freddie very eagerly kissed her back then took the opportunity to roll her over onto her back so that now he was bending over to kiss her.

"Sometimes, I have to be the dominate one," Freddie said with a smile back at her as he gave her another kiss.

Spencer came running onto the pool deck looking for something to do. He then noticed Carly was getting a massage.

"OOOO Massage me next," Spencer said running across the deck but stepping into a bucket that was left on the deck and he started to stumble soon tripping over a layout chair and flying into the pool.

"Did I just hear Spencer?" Carly asked herself looking up from the massage she was getting, but when she didn't see anyone she looked back down at the ground shrugging away what she thought she had heard. "I'll tell them later this massage is just tooo good, higher," Carly said to the person giving her her massage as she signed out finally able to relax just for a bit.

"Would somebody get me a towel, and a few asprin," Spencer could be heard yelling but Carly couldn't hear him she was lost inside of her own thoughts. Spencer tried to pull himself out of the pool but he slipped again on the wet floor falling right back in. "I am not enjoying this," He yelled out again.

"Ahhhhh, I love whoever invented the massage," Carly said turning her head to the side as her neck was being worked.

**Well the word count is only 738- but I think what matters more is that I have finally posted the new chapter. I decided to put off revealing her big secret for a while as Since I have written for a while I wanted to draw you back into my intricate web of a story. So let me know how much your happy I am writing again and give me a review or two, and I'll be sure to get the next Chapter up soon. PEACE! -ZBixby**


	12. Chapter 12

Well I finally got past the writers block and found an excellent way to continue this story

**Well I finally got past the writers block and found an excellent way to continue this story. I know you guys have been waiting patiently and of course how could I say no to you guys. Although 8,200 hits did sorta say I should update this to get more lol. Anyway, this is the last official chapter of this story. There will be an epilogue after this though so it will wrap up any final questions you do have from this story. So I hope you enjoy the newest installment of iNeed to Think.**

**Disclaimer: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Um ya I don't own iCarly but I do love the word weee.**

**Chapter 12**

Carly had been putting it off every chance she could get. She didn't want to have to approach Sam and Freddie but the secret had been killing her since Spencer brought it up. Why did Spencer have to go and do that the cruise was going so well to.

If you couldn't tell Carly was still in confusion. It had been an hour now since she left the massage table she was at and now she was sitting in the lunch buffet. Any time she saw Sam and Freddie she hid. Only because she figured if she saw them she would just spit out what was on her mind. Although hiding was hard when you had screaming fans pinning you down every way you turned. Somehow she managed to avoid them and Sam and Freddie. But for how long she would be able to she didn't know.

On the other side of the boat Sam and Freddie were sitting on a single beach chair looking out at the sea. Freddie was on the chair it self and Sam was sort of curled up on top of him with her head on his chest.

"God you dork why does your chest have to be so soft I am falling asleep here," Sam joked at him looking up into his eyes from where her head was. Freddie had a calm look on his face even though it was kinda disapproving of how she called him a dork.

"Would you rather it be a hard jagged rock?" Freddie asked with a smirk which made Sam just reach her head up to his and kiss him just so softly which left a confused look on his face. "I doubt that answers my question," he said with another smirk as she laid her head back on his chest.

"No I wouldn't have it any other way," Sam said looking out at the ocean in front of her loving the smell of the ocean.

"Also have you noticed Carly has been sneaking around and avoiding us, like every time we see her she just ducks for cover and hides?" Freddie asked Sam almost said he was ruining the moment.

"Ya, do you think it's about what we talked about earlier?" Sam asked him kind of propping her self up with her hands on his chest as she looked down at him.

"Ya, I think so, but it doesn't matter if she brings it up or not, I wouldn't have it any other way," Freddie said with a smirk looking up into her soft blue eyes.

"You're such a dork sometimes," Sam said with a smirk looking down at him into his deep brown eyes.

"But I am your dork," Freddie said simply pulling her down into a fierce kiss that sent chills down both of their spines even though they would have figured they would be use to it by now.

Carly was running around the ship when she ran into Spencer finally. He was covered in what looked like blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, any other berry you could think of and maybe some chunked apples.

"Um should I even ask?" Carly asked looking at her mess of a brother up and down trying to decipher what other type of mess her brother could have gotten into on this cruise.

"Pie eating contest," Spencer said revealing the first place trophy from behind his back. How many first place trophies has this guy won on this cruise anyway? Carly just shook her head realizing it was her brother after all. "So did you tell them?" he asked curiously licking his fingers.

"No but I think I am going to, but I don't know how to bring up the subject," Carly said looking down, she was just so confused. If she brought it up wrong everything she had worked for here in the past few days could be ruined. She could ruin her friend's relationship. Okay maybe it wasn't that serious but they may as well hate her for what she did. But then again maybe she wasn't thinking straight. These were her best friends. They would understand. Wouldn't they?

"God I am craving more pie now," Spencer blurted out interrupting Carly's thought, "Sorry about interrupting your thought that you are having that is bickering with yourself, I take my leave to find more pie," Spencer said turning around to go walk and find more pie and falling right into the pool. He hadn't realized how close to the pool he and Carly had been. "I feel in the pool again," he said kinda disappointed as a bunch of kids swarmed him and started pulling him messing with him. "Ah get these kids off me." He yelled trying to swim away. Carly wasn't even paying attention as she started to walk away. She had a general idea where her friends were.

"I'm going to tell them, it's not going to change a thing either," Carly said as she rushed to the back of the ship. The complete opposite side of the ship from where Sam and Freddie were. Carly walked into the teen lounge not seeing her friends anywhere. She sighed and looked down disappointed. She decided to go get some fresh air at the front of the ship.

Their conversation had gone astray somehow but now Freddie and Sam were rolling in place on the chair basically one getting pinned then the other and the two ending up making out for extended periods of time. They were alone so it was kind of relaxing. But they were only alone because they found a rope used to rope off an area and she roped it off so she could get away from the annoying crowds that wouldn't stop awing at Sam and Freddie.

"You know I don't know what this hads to do with getting home but I kinda like it," Freddie whispered in Sam's ear as he had her pinned down. She flipped him over and sat on his stomach looking down at him with a big smirk on her face.

"Seems like I win," Sam said with a nice big smirk on her face.

"Oh and what would be your prize," Freddie said and without hesitation she leaned down to his ear.

"Why do I need a prize? I already have the best dork in the world right here," She whispered softly in his ear. "And he's all mine," she added. What neither of the two had noticed was Carly was on the deck right above them and she had been looking down watching with a smile on her face. It had to be one of the cutest little fights the two had ever had together. She knew no matter what she told them, this feeling they had for each other would never go away. Carly instantly ran for the stairs and went past the little block off Sam had made. The two who had just been staring into each other eyes hypnotized by each other.

"Hey guys," Carly said breaking the stare between the two of them.

"Hey Carls we had been wondering where you have been hiding," Sam said adding emphasis to that last word as if to tell Carly that the two had known she was avoiding them. Not that it wasn't very obvious.

"Oh just thinking, and I think there is something I need to talk to you two about," Carly said breathing out a small sigh as if to show she was almost disappointed with what she was going to say. "it has been bugging me for a while now and I feel bad about it," she said looking at the two. Which oddly enough had flipped over again Freddie was now pinning down Sam.

"Carly don't say another word," Freddie said having looked down at Sam with a smirk knowing this conversation was coming.

"What do you mean," Carly said a mixed look of confusion and relief was spread over her face.

"We already know," Freddie said looking back down at the beautiful blonde he had pinned down.

"And in all honesty. We couldn't care less," Sam said grabbing Freddie's shirt and pulling him down to kiss him just so gently. Carly however was in shock at what had just happened and sat down on a beach chair herself. And for the first time in a while. She couldn't help but do one thing and one thing only. Laugh. Hysterically.

**Word count is -- 1,409. And there you have it. This is the last official chapter of the story. However I will be positing an epilogue sometime in the next day. I want to first apologize to every body I kept waiting for this story. But I thank you for reading it. Now I know half of you want to slap me. Because I have never actually revealed Carly's secret. That is actually what the epilogue is going to be for completely. So if you are really interested in what the secret is then look for the epilogue.**

**Also If there is anything other then Carly's big secret that you guys are still confused about leave it for me to see in a review and I will try to address it in the epilogue.**

**But do please review and tell me what you think of this chapter while I work on the epilogue and the new chapter of iHave Amnesia. So R&R. Peace ZBixby.**


	13. Epilogue

**And now like I promised I give you the final piece to iNeed to Think. Hopefully this will answer all your questions like that one big one, What is Carly's secret, and also how did Sam and Freddie already know. So I hope you enjoy the final installment.**

**Disclaime: Pie…………. That is all**

**Epilogue**

_2 weeks earlier_

Carly stood in the iCarly studio awaiting her bickering friends to come up to the studio to start this week's iCarly. They were going to introduce a new segment tonight. The Random Question Answerer. Carly was excited because they had never actually been able to reply to all of the questions people left as comments. But at the same time she wanted to find at least one question, somewhere within the thousands of comments that viewers had left the previous episode when they announced what they were going to do this week.

Carly couldn't find a single thing. So she decided to maybe take a few matters into her own hands. She knew she had plenty of time before the two came up. Sam was probably raiding her fridge for ham and Freddie was probably beating off his mom with a bat before she tried to give him another tick bath. So Carly made a new screen name on the site naming herself iCarlyfan437. She knew what she was doing was wrong but at the same time maybe this could just for once stop their bickering for a little while.

"Hey lil Carly hows it going?" Spencer asked having walked into the room noticing Carly was on Freddie's laptop. Carly jumped a bit hearing his voice thinking she was caught, "Why are you on Freddie's laptop?" he asked as well.

"I'm fine Spence I was just looking through the comments seeing what kind of questions we got," Carly said not trying to sound too suspicious.

"Then why are you on an account named iCarlyfan437?" Spencer asked prodding his little sister.

"u-u-um," Carly started which made Spencer raise his eyebrow at her, "Ok you caught me I was going to try and put up a question that would maybe stop those two from bickering for at least a little while, they are driving me nuts!" Carly exclaimed which had Spencer pat her on her back. "But I can't think of a question that could do it," Carly said looking down at the keyboard.

"Well how about something like, Hey iCarly people, do Sam and Freddie like each other, because isn't it like when two people fight of that means they like each other," Spencer said cleverly almost confusing himself with what he said. Carly's eyes widened.

"Spencer that's perfect but I might have to put it slightly differently," Carly said as she began to write in the comment then posted it and turned to the side so Spencer could read it.

"Hey everyone at iCarly, I was wondering does Sam have a thing for Freddie, she always picks on him and I heard that when a girl picks on a guy or vice versa they are trying to conceal their real feelings." Spencer read aloud looking at Carly who was smirking, "That could work, but you do know what might happen, if that question comes up right?" Spencer asked her raising his eyebrow at her once again.

"Umm what?" Carly asked scratching her head slightly in confusion.

"Well they might see it and one or the other may actual start to consider it," Spencer said which made Carly's eyes widen. "Are you willing to take that chance?" Spencer asked her sincerely.

"Yes, I mean that would kill two bird with one stone if that ever did happen, I mean not only would they bicker less, I also wouldn't have Freddie chasing me around like a sad puppy," Carly said thinking then looked at the comment, "But there are thousands of comments. I need to make sure this one get's pulled up, wait what is that code Freddie tried to teach me in that one effort to win my heart," Carly said looking at the computer opening up the random question answerers programming and making sure she logged completely out of iCarlyFan437. She scrolled down a few lines and changed a few of the settings before hearing the elevator coming up. She quickly pushed Spencer out the door and ran for the bean bag sliding into it before the elevator reached the top.

"For the last time, those tick bathes are precautionary," Freddie argued with Sam who looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"I wish they would have been precautionary after your were born and didn't drop you on your head so many times, maybe then you wouldn't be such a dork," Sam argued back which made Freddie just open his mouth in shock. "You might want to close that mouth before flies fly in," she added which made an angry look go over Freddie's face as he turned back and walked over to his computer.

'What's this, did I leave the Number generator open when my mom called me down for that tick bath?' Freddie thought to himself taking a quick look over the code not noticing that a piece of it was different and he changed it back, thinking he had accidently left it like that when he was trying to show her how to preset a question to pop up. 'That could have been embarrassing,' Freddie thought as he closed out of the program saving the changes.

"Ok guy's we go live in 15 seconds," Freddie said picking up his camera as the two stars got into place.

"Let's do this," Sam said picking up her remote.

"And in 5- 4- 3- 2" Freddie said as he pointed to the two girls standing in front of the camera.

"I'm Carly," Carly said as she looked over to her left at Sam.

"And I'm Sam," Sam said with a big smile back to Carly.

"And we like to photodock pictures of our teacher onto the bodies of hippopotamuses," Carly said holding up a picture of their teacher Ms. Briggs.

"Actually that's a Rhinoceros," Sam said which made Freddie chuckle a little.

The show went on as normal with the girl doing various things of interest as they always did on their show. Freddie kept his eyes on Carly though as he always did laughing whenever she made the simplest of jokes. They neared the end of the show though and they knew it was time for their final segment.

"And now we will move on to a new segment of the show that we like to call, Random Question Answerer," Carly said as Freddie backed up inching to his computer.

"Actually it's a form of a Random Number Generator that instead of rolling through numbers it…." Freddie went to say but Sam put her hand up to stop him.

"Nobody cares geek, now before he explains in geektron let me explain in English, see what we will do is randomly select one of our viewers questions and we will answer it no matter how out of this world it is," Sam said, "Ok geek, roll the thing that picks a random question," she added motioning to Freddie who switched the cameras so he could work with his computer.

"Ok randomizer is rolling," Freddie said as he stepped out from behind his computer standing next to Sam and Carly. The randomizer came to a halt on a question.

"Looks like we have a question it says, 'Hi iCarly I was wondering how do you guys afford all of those amazing technical items all over the set'," Carly read, wondering why her preset question didn't pop up, she shrugged it off then looked over to Freddie, "That seems like a question in your field," she added.

"Well all of the computer stuff is mine and as for the big TV my mom and Carly's brother Spencer helped us get it but then I went in and inst" Freddie started to go on but Sam pushed him out from in front of the camera.

"Ok geek get the randomizing thingamagig rolling again," Sam said walking back to Carly's side. Freddie gave her a distasteful look before hitting the randomizer again before walking back to the girls.

"Look's like it is slowing down again, and this time the question reads, 'Hey everyone at iCarly, I was wondering does Sam have a thing for Freddie, she always picks on him and I heard that when a girl picks on a guy or vice versa they are trying to conceal their real feelings'," Carly read smiling, 'So maybe it just stalled before it kicked in,' she thought to herself then looked at the two as she backed away from the two.

_Present day, (Day after the cruise ended)._

"So Freddie, you never told me how you and Sam knew what I had done," Carly asked as the three sat on the couch in the Shay's living room. Sam had her head laid on Freddie's shoulder gently holding his hand.

"Well that day when I came up after having been pretty much assaulted by Sam," Freddie said looking down at the blonde laying on his shoulder with a smile on his face, "Well anyway when I went to my computer I noticed that the number generator was opened and I noticed that a line was changed where I was trying to show you how to preset a question to pop up, I thought I had forgotten to change it after I had shown you initially, so I changed it back," he said thinking for a moment.

"But wait if you changed it back then did the randomizer actually just pick the question at random?" Carly asked confused now because she thought that she had forced the question upon her friends.

"I'm guessing it was picked at random unless I forgot to change a few numbers from the code," Freddie said looking over at Carly again.

"Well ok, but how did you know it was me?" Carly asked wondering how they could have known it was her.

"Well after Sam had admitted to liking me and when I was banging my head on the wall I decided to take a quick look at who actually sent that question because I wanted to email them back and yell at them for causing on the confusion," Freddie started, "So I did a quick tracking and it said the screen name had originated from my laptop, and you were the only explanation," he said looking down at Sam who was looking up at him with a but of a smirk on her face.

"Such a cute little nerd isn't he," Sam said which made him kiss her forehead, "But the sad thing is I understood every word in that geektron language of his," she added with a smirk as he reached her head up giving him a soft kiss.

"I'm not sure whether to be insulted or just happy with the kiss," Freddie said smirking,

"So basically you guys never told me you knew and made me go crazy for over half the cruise," Carly said her eyes wide in shock at her friends.

"Yeah pretty much," Sam said getting up and heading to the fridge, " I'm gonna get some ham Carly you want anything," she asked.

"No thanks," Carly responded to her.

"I'll take a pepsi," Freddie yelled into her.

"Get it yourself dorkwad," Sam yelled at him with a smirk on his face. As Freddie got up and rounded the side of the couch. Sam set down what she was holding and ran and tackled him back onto the couch nearly hitting Carly. "Sheesh I was just kidding, you made me put down my ham and everything to make sure you didn't get up," Sam said with a smirk her blonde hair falling down into Freddie's face.

"Well you coulda said that to begin with," Freddie said then just shook his head and rolled his eyes, which Carly did as well getting up and deciding to go upstairs to give them some privacy and to get some asprin for the migraine she now had. As she left the room she looked back to see Sam leaning down to give Freddie a very gentle but deep kiss.

**Word Count-- 2,004. And there you have it the very end of this story. I want to thank everyone for reviewing as they did. I want to thank everyone for also being patient with me as I didn't update at some times for a while. And I also want to thank everyone who just read the story. I hope I answered any questions you had in this epilogue and I also hope you will continue to read and review my work. As many of you know I currently have iHave Amnesia in the work and I will also be starting another Seddie story in the offdays from that one which will be called iChained. And don't jump to any conclusions just from the name it is actually a very interesting plot that I have in my head.**

**Anyway one last thing I want to ask of you, is if you do review this epilogue, I also want to know what your favorite part of the whole story was. But yeah, like always, R&R, Peace, and Thanks for Reading ZBixby.**


End file.
